Shadrika, Angel of Darkness
by Cymhleth Gweneal
Summary: Shadrika, a young elven girl, sets out on the journey of a lifetime: to fight against the Wraiths. But she learns she must break some rules if she is to overcome her races limitations and win the battle for her world's freedom.
1. Prelude

Prelude

Ma and Pa told me the story of Pan Gu when I little. Pan Gu became lonely and created the first beings from his shadow. When they became corrupt and turned on one another, Pan Gu saved a select few by placing them in the sacred temple, Heaven's Tear. Then he proceeded to flood the world and its misguided inhabitants, thus ended the 'shadow beings'. Pan Gu felt remorseful for his mistakes and tried again to create a world where his loneliness would cease. He forged the ambitious, inventive humans from his spirit; the peaceful, harmonious Untamed of his body; and the pure, elegant Winged Elves were born from his blood. The final race that Pan Gu created, mentioned less often for their sudden disappearance: the calculating, stoic Tideborn created from Pan Gu's mind.

After this, Pan Gu left his creations to their own devices. He promised them free will and that he would never flood the world again.

For many years, the four races lived separately, but peacefully until the discovery of Heaven's Tear. The Humans and Elves began a war over the sacred temple in the sky. Many died of the decades, each fighting for the belief that their race had rights to use the temple of our elders. Sometime during the wars, the Tideborn disappeared from the world we knew into uncharted territory.

However, when the war looked to become its most fierce, Pan Gu's first creation returned with a vengeance. They had somehow survived the flood and grew in numbers, feeding their hatred with tales of their near extinction at their creator's hands. They planned on waging war again Pan Gu himself by destroying the other races and the world we lived in. They had become such foul, vile, dark beings that the races named them Wraith.

The Wraiths began their attack from what was renamed the Swamp of the Wraiths. It was once a beautiful chain of mini islands surrounded by crystal clear waters but turned into a horrifying bog. The stench could be smelled for miles. The air was dull, seemingly weighing heavily on those that passed through and darkened by a thick wall of clouds overhead.

The Humans had nearby cities and towns and thus, were the first to be attacked by the Wraiths. Three entire Human towns and a single city were swallowed by the Wraiths. An elven village was claimed next. The pride of both Humans and Elves was thrown aside. An alliance was formed as the Wraiths began claiming more elven land and even extending into Untamed territory.

The three races came together in the human city, Archosaur. Contracts were signed, stating that any wars between the three races were, at the very least, postponed until the Wraiths had been dealt with. Humans and Elves ceased their attacks on one another, instead, opting to teach one another, train together, and fight side by side. Envoys from each race were sent out; messengers carried battle plans and news daily. Fighters were trained, recruited, and sent to the main city of Archosaur.

The war for our world had begun.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

My mother was an elven archer, Arika. My father was a cleric named Morolance. Neither was very highly ranked within our race but they were considered a beautiful pair that worked well together and accomplished much during their time. They gave birth to me the year following the arrival of the Wraiths. The name given to me was Adora, 'beloved child.'

I and my family were housed in the Bamboo Village on the east side of the Lake of the Plume for around three years as the Wraiths attacked Human villages further east across the mountains. We lived in a peaceful setting where I was expected to grow up a normal elven childhood, albeit with more childhood friends than my predecessors.

One late evening, my father and I were gathering herbs outside the village for one of his remedies. Unbeknownst to us, the Wraiths had advanced a great deal toward the City of the Plume. They were passing Bamboo Village from the north. We had not received messages of the war for some time, believing our lands to be safe. We were sorely mistaken. My father, in his rush to get me to safety and warn our village, let go of the magic concealing his rainbow-plumed wings. I watched him in his glory as the wings spread out in beautiful shades of reds, blues, yellows, greens, and violets, awe-inspiring to my eyes, but a beacon of fear and hatred to the Wraiths. Morolance took me in his arms and took a running leap across the ground before flapping his wings and truly getting us airborne. By then, the Wraiths were in full chase.

I remember glancing back and seeing shadows darting along the ground, firing arrows and magic up at us. Many of the attacks grazed Morolance and me, or perhaps it wasn't that many at all. I can't be sure. I do remember that my skin seared and stung along my arms and legs and cheeks. But I also remember a sudden drop in altitude as fire seared a gaping hole in Morolance's right wing.

It might be presumptuous of me to say we barely made it to the village in time. Morolance was shouting the alarm before we'd even landed. I was dropped to the ground as he chanted one of his healing spells. I gazed at his glorious, drooping wings, expecting to see them repaired to grandeur before my very eyes, but instead felt my own skin tingling with a surge of energy. After that, he shoved me away toward the village as Arika bounded past me, bow already in hand.

After this, I did not see my family for some time. Only three elven archers lived in our village. Morolance was the only cleric. My village was to move to another, secret part of the village hidden beyond the bamboo trees. We moved as fast as we could, knowing our only defense would not last long.

We had not even crossed half a league before we heard great wings behind us. A few looked to see those that had run from battle, only to see Arika and one other archer firing arrows from the air and Morolance racing towards us across the ground, hurrying us further. It was then, we realized, that the Wraiths had surged past them and were surrounding us on all sides.

Arika called to our people, commanding that we take to the skies. I watched as wings appeared from nowhere on the backs on my surrounding villagers, one of four young elves whose wings had yet to set in.

I believe it was then that the fear sunk in or perhaps it was earlier when Morolance's wing was struck with fire, but I watched in silent horror as the little elf boy that lived next door was swept aside by a wave of fire. I felt the heat searing my own skin and heard the agony he was in, but all I could do was stand and stare.

And then, to my amazement, the fire subsided and the boy looked at me without a single burn to be found on him. But his eyes… His eyes had changed from a cool, autumn sky blue to a black as dark as the twilight sky. He called my name and in that moment, everything around us disappeared. There was only him and a fear, a fear that if I didn't obey, I would be punished. I stepped towards him, answering his call and reached out my hand, obediently giving myself to join him.

He stretched his long arm out, to take my hand in his. We never had a chance. I found myself thrown to the ground, Morolance hovering over me, his wings outstretched in a protective manner. Arika was beyond him, firing arrow after arrow into the elven boy's back. I turned away as he screamed once again; tears stained the ground below me. I couldn't help myself.

I looked around to see my people, expecting them to lift me from the dirt and walk me away from that horrifying scene, but I found one even worse. My people lay scattered across the ground, burnt, drowned, crushed, torn.

Dead.

Only a few had managed to escape. Arika and Morolance were all that remained of our defenses. I was the last child of our village. I was stunned. In just moments, almost everyone I had known my entire life had disappeared. I couldn't bring myself to move. Let the Wraiths take me; they had almost succeeded already.

I turned my gaze back to the ground and watched a stream of blood swirl and mix with the dust of a dry, hot summer. It would be the last image I see before I joined the next world, the next life.

But either through fate or strong will, I was not struck by any attack. Instead, Morolance wrapped his arms around me again and whispered something before taking to the air. I felt the cool breeze his wings made. Behind us, I heard Arika continually firing arrows at the Wraiths as we climbed higher and higher into the night sky. Morolance turned occasionally to shout at her and cast a healing spell.

I continually glanced back to see my mother until we were well out of reach of any attacks. Her brown eagle wings, the mark of a lower ranked Archer, were stained red with her blood. She flapped them constantly to remain at the right altitude with father and myself. Father whispered meaningless words to me until I finally relaxed in his arms and fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning, we had landed within the eastern mountain range, the Black Mountains. Father said we were still on the western ridge of the mountains, still within elven territory. I asked why we had stopped during the night and why we had come this way instead of flying to the City of Plume, where we would have been safer. He simply replied that from our position at the time, the mountains were closest and seemed the best option. As for why we had stopped, he said that mother could not bring herself to go any further with the damage she had taken and the energy she had used to try and protect our people and me.

I watched her, sleeping peacefully under one of father's seals. I was grateful to have a mother like her. She had tried so hard to fulfill her sacred duty: protecting her people. And she had worked so hard to protect me when there was nothing more that she could do. She was the reason father and I was alive right now. And father was the reason she and I were alive now.

But I, I had done nothing for either of them but be a burden. I had not urged my people on to safety. I had not resisted the boy that had been possessed by the Wraiths. I had not moved myself from danger or helped anyone. I just stood and did nothing.

My father disturbed my thoughts by handing me some herbs he had found nearby. He had risked his life to find mother some herbs that he said would slow any poison she was inflicted with. He told me to apply it. I obeyed silently, grinding the plants into a fine powder and mixing them with water. I followed his instructions and gently rubbed the mixture into each of her wounds. She bled a bit and I left the stains on my hands. I couldn't bring myself to wash them clean.

And we waited. Father said there was not much more that we could do but wait for her to heal. I sat on a rock next to my mother and watched her steady breathing. Father whispered words of healing and songs of great deeds.

Day passed and night fell around us. Father picked me up and carried me to a patch of grass. There, we sat the whole night, I in his arms as he sang songs of comfort and happy memories until I fell asleep.

What I remember next was a blur of rushed actions and slow, painful moments. I woke to the sound of my father yelling. He had laid me down at some point and now stood over me protectively. Mother stood beyond him, firing her arrows at such a rapid speed, even I could not see her pull them.

The Wraiths had found us.

There were five of them attacking us from all sides. One had already fallen to mother's attacks and lay dead behind me. I was afraid and clung to my father's leg. We were all being attacked by the Wraiths. Mother was taking most of the damage, as three of the creatures surrounded and hit her continuously. The final two were magicians and firing spells mainly at father, but my closeness to him caused me to be attacked as well. It was all father could do to continually cast a healing spell known as Chromatic Healing.

I watched in fear as mother managed to end the existence of yet another Wraith. She changed her aim towards one of the magicians. I noticed father was starting to tire. His chi was failing. He could not keep healing us for much longer.

Mother screamed at us to run. Father shouted that he would not leave her. She fired a single arrow past his face, leaving a small cut across his cheek as her final warning. I looked into her eyes as she looked at me and I realized she wanted us live. She was going to end her life to hold the Wraiths back and let us escape. I shook my head. I didn't want her to leave me. I didn't want to leave her.

She turned away, crying. I could see her tears. She shot at the magician again and watched it fall before rushing the final magician. In the distance, we could hear more Wraiths coming. My father cursed. He threw a final Iron Heart on my mother and called his love for her before taking me up into his arms again.

I screamed at him, screamed at my mother. Why did we have to leave her? Why must she die alone for our sakes? I could not understand. I did not want to understand. I wanted to be with my mother and father, the three of us together.

He ran. My father ran from there, as fast as his legs would carry him.

I stared back, watching my mother take hit after slow and painful hit, firing her arrows when she could. I saw her fell the final magician before another Wraith came over the mountain side. I watched as she turned toward us, watching us flee.

I saw the final strike to her back that brought her down. I saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes and reflected them back. I saw her crumble to the ground, broken and writhing before falling still.

I saw her die as my father rushed me from that horrid scene; her final duty fulfilled.

We raced deeper into the mountains, angling south-east towards our borders. Father carried me through the night, looking for a safe place to hide and wait for the danger to pass. But every place we found to stop and rest, the Wraiths were heard, not far behind. We ran all night, reaching the peak of a mountain on the very edge of our territory. Below us, we could see the Human town, Tusk Town.

I looked at the bright sun coming over the horizon, red and painful. I turned away to look at my father. He was panting, out of breath and energy. How he had made it this far, I could not fathom.

The Wraiths that had pursued us through the night came into view this time. They had caught up. I squeaked in fear and hugged my father tighter as he turned to face them. I felt him lower me to the ground.

His soothing voice whispered in my ear how he loved me from the moment I was born. I looked at him solemnly. I knew what he was about to say. I hugged him tighter. I could not speak; my voice only came out in sobs. His gentle hands smoothed my tousled hair before gently pushing me behind him. "Live," was all he said to me.

I choked but nodded, staring up at him. I turned as he gave a loud battle cry and he rushed the Wraiths.

I ran down the mountain side, falling, tumbling, and jumping rocks and logs. I tried to find safe paths down to the town. I searched for any cave or crevice I could squeeze into to hide and remain safe.

I reach a flat and looked up. I could make out my father standing on a ledge, Wraiths closing in on him. I screamed at him, telling him to fly. But I knew he didn't have to energy to. I watched helplessly as a Wraith fired one of my own mother's arrows into his heart, knocking him from the mountain.

The moment never seemed to end. He fell slowly, almost gracefully, flipping through the air past my ledge. I ran to the edge and stared as he hit the mountain side and tumbled further down. He came to rest on a cliff.

I scrambled down after him, crying for him, praying that he be alive. When I reached him, I was too late. He lay in a heap next to a boulder. His wings had been ripped off and apart by the merciless mountain terrain. I threw myself over him, sobbing.

I was alone.

But above me, I could hear the Wraiths coming down the mountain. I was to be their next victim. I looked to my father, as if for some sign from him. I noticed his gaze and finger pointed in one direction, behind the boulder. I slowly stood and looked. There was a crevice, just barely large enough for me to fit in. I knew I had little time.

The Wraiths were not aware that I was on this ledge and would not see me hide due to another boulder just barely blocking me from view. I thanked my family for their protection and promised them I would see they receive proper burial.

It was a tight fit, squeezing behind the boulder, but I managed. I waited in silence, listening for the arrival of the Wraiths.

They came only moments after I got inside. I heard them whispering in hurried thoughts before charging further down the mountain. I thought of coming out, but thought better of it. They might have left one on the ledge. I could not be sure without being discovered. I had no choice but to wait.

I could barely see the sun rise and fall. I felt uncomfortable between the rocks, but I continued to wait, listening. The night passed and a new dawn came and went, the heat of day bearing down on the mountain. The smell of my father's corpse filled my nose. I turned my head away as best I could to block to odor. It did little.

It was late evening before I heard anything. The shuffle of two sets of feet caught my attention and I froze. I prayed I would not be found by the Wraiths. I was trembling with fear.

But instead of the harsh rasping voice of the Wraiths, I heard a pair of Humans speaking back and forth. A woman and a man, arguing back and forth about what to do with the elven corpse they had found. I heard them agree to take it back down the mountain and bury it.

I couldn't let them take my father. I struggled to get out of the crevice as the two began arguing on how best to achieve their mission. I finally poked my head out from between the rocks just as the woman knelt to pick up a piece of my father's wing.

"Stop! Don't touch him!" I screamed at them and shoved my small body out and threw myself at her. They jumped back in surprise.

They were around thirty-five in age. I stared at them as I knelt by my father. I tried to suppress my tears but failed. My people would have called me weak.

But these two Humans were moved by my actions and my tears. The man respectfully bowed and told me he only wished to bury my father rather than let him rot in the heat. I glared at him before nodding my approval and watched him bow again and back away slowly down the mountain. My gaze fell over the woman as she spoke next.

She had light brown hair, the shade of a doe's coat in spring, and eyes the color of a blue stream. Her skin was a light tan from working under the sun and she smelled sweet, like perfumedew and lilies. She asked me where my mother was. I looked towards my father before looking back over the mountain, the way my father and I had come from. The woman looked in the same direction before looking at me again.

My tears came again, but more so. I could not stop crying. I felt the woman beside me. She took me in her arms, much like my father had. She whispered words of comfort to me, but I shook with fear and sorrow.

At some point, the man returned and lifted my father onto a stretcher. The woman whispered to him about my mother and asked him if they could bury her as well. I watched him shake his head in response, saying they could not cross the mountain; it was too dangerous for them.

He started back down, carefully pulling my father behind him on the stretcher. The woman urged me forward and placed her hands on my shoulders. I fell into step behind the man, staring at my father and clutching the woman's hands.

From that day on, I stayed with the woman and man, eventually coming to call them ma and pa, as the children in the town referred to their own parents. I had a home. I had a family. But I was not Human.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Living in, or rather, just outside of Tusk Town was not as bad as I originally thought. Bella and Rosk were a simple couple, working to make a living. They had been married for six years when they took me in.

In the beginning, I was in shock over losing my parents. I would not speak, and it took lots of encouragement from Bella to get me to eat. Sleep was the hardest part. I often woke during the night, screaming or crying from the nightmares of the past. Bella and Rosk both came to my bedside to comfort me.

Months passed in this manner until I began to notice my surroundings and the daily activities Bella and Rosk busied themselves with. Rosk was a carpenter. He would go into the surrounding forest and chop down a tree, drag it back to the house, and then carve and whittle it into whatever fashion he wished. He crafted for nobles and children alike. His workshop was littered with furniture, cabinetry, toys, utensils, tools. He would occasionally allow me to practice his craft with him, carving the wood into something spectacular. I made a cabinetry with matching table and chairs for a kitchen that an Archosaur noble paid what Rosk claimed to be a handsome price.

However, Bella's work suited my interests more. She weaved and sewed dresses and cloth for the women in town as well as tending a garden of flowers to make bouquets in the summer. After I finally started eating on my own and sleeping better at night, I would find myself watching Bella either sew a dress or weave a sash, or tend her flowers. Sewing and tending plants helped to sooth my aching heart and take my mind off of my loss.

It was through Bella's work that I grew closer to my Human foster parents. I weaved and sewed them both new clothes for the day that elves celebrated parents; Tuiste Day. From that day on, I helped them with whatever work I could.

I began to feel as though I was part of a family but, it was different from my first family. Humans did things differently from Elves. They ate three meals a day, had to bath daily, worked more than relaxed, and had relatively different beliefs from what I was used to.

Despite the peace treaties between the three races, everyone was said to still be hostile towards one another. Each race kept to their own lands except for the warriors being sent to Archosaur. It seemed Archosaur and on the battlefield were the only places the differences were set aside.

But here, in this little house outside of Tusk Town, I was treated as an equal. They loved me despite knowing nothing of me, or where I came from.

Not even a year after I started living with Bella and Tusk, they took me into the town to start school. That was where my troubles began. The Human children and town members were wary of me from the start. It was disconcerting, being looked at as though I were some beast or Wraith. I felt that I didn't belong there. But Bella and Rosk insisted that I start my studies so that I could grow up understanding our world.

I tried to fit in, I really did. The girls in class kept to themselves and walked away every time I drew near for conversation. The boys would pick on me. One boy was brave enough to stop and speak to me.

"What are those things on your head," he asked me. I replied that they were wings. He and the rest of the class scoffed and laughed. "Those are the elven wings we hear so much about? Kinda small for flyin', ain't they," they called. I shook my head and told them these weren't the wings I was to fly with. "So where are those wings? The ones you fly with?" I stated that they hadn't set in yet. An elf didn't get their wings at birth, but when they reached a certain age and found their calling in life.

"Then what are the wings on your head for?" At this, I was stumped. I had never been told what they were for. I didn't believe they even had a purpose. I mumbled this to them. They all laughed. "I hope they aren't supposed to be for looks, like a peacock's feathers 'cause those things are ugly!" He drew out the word 'ugly' to emphasis his point. Everyone laughed again. My face flushed red.

"They look like tiny bull horns! What're ya goin' ta do? Ram them through us until we're all dead? Is that how the great Winged Elves have been killin' our families and the Wraiths? Ramming 'em with tiny wings?"

I stared at him in silence. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I had never been scoffed at or made fun of. My wings were a symbol of pride and grace my mother had told me. She and father had said to wear them proudly.

One girl walked up behind me and reached a hand into my hair. A gasp escaped my lips when she tugged on a feather from my left wing and yanked it out. It stung for only a second but as the class laughed at her jokes of conquering an elf, I began to cry. My precious wings were a joke to these people. Did they not understand that this was all I had left of my parents?

I heard them laughing more, but by then, I couldn't stand to see their faces anymore. I ran from the school, back to Bella's arms. I told her what had happened, how I felt, everything. Rosk immediately went to town and spoke to the teacher. The children were reprimanded for their behavior but I was never apologized to nor was I anymore accepted after that. To be honest, I was ostracized even more so.

I learned to sit alone and go through life with just Bella and Rosk. It wasn't that bad I suppose. It really wasn't all that different from before the Wraith attack. But either fate or Pan Gu himself has a way of working with our world.

I was eleven and class had let out for the day and most of the children headed straight home, avoiding me as was usual. I began following the path that would lead down to home. However, I noticed that today, three of the boys, one being the boy that had initially made fun of my wings, were following and laughing amongst themselves. I decided to ignore them even after I stepped out of the town, expecting them to be too scared to follow me beyond the safety they had always known.

However, they didn't stop. Actually, where I followed the path south-east, I noticed they had turned left off the path. They were headed toward some of the lower hills. I could faintly hear them joking about not being afraid of the Wraiths and checking out the little house north-east of the village where an old hermit lived.

As they walked further and further away, I considered just leaving them alone and heading home. Human boys could be so stupid. They knew they weren't supposed to leave the town. I could have gone for an adult, but who would listen to me? After all, I was an elf. I decided to go after them myself and bring them back, even if I had to drag them back.

I tried dragging my feet going back after them, but something urged me on after the boys. It didn't take me long to reach the top of the hill and by then, I was moving at a brisk walk. Below me, I saw the boys inching towards the cabin they had been discussing.

What they didn't see in their excitement was a dark viper rising from the ground behind them. Their hurried whispers blinded them to their surroundings. All they could focus on was shoving one boy toward the cabin.

I shouted a warning at them, but a moment too late. One boy was bitten on the leg as they turned toward me. I hurried down the hill as the viper reared to strike again. By fate again, I noticed a stick laying on the ground and picked it up, still running toward the boys. I watched them shriek and fall back in fear; the bitten boy had already fallen to the ground in shock, each narrowly missed by the viper's second attack.

The viper made for a third strike, but I had finally reached them by then and swung the stick into the snake. I watched it fly to one side and hit the ground on its side. It took a moment to flip back onto its belly and rear up, slithering toward us again. I pointed the end of the stick at it, praying to Pan Gu and my parents souls that they would guide me and protect me from harm.

The viper seemed to stare me down as it swayed back and forth. I couldn't help but follow its movements, as if the snake and I were one. It was in that moment that I saw it rear back again and knew my opening. It happened so fast, I didn't even realize I had pulled back and snapped my wrist at the viper. All I saw was it soaring through the air and hitting the ground yards away from us. It writhed in pain on the ground before slithering away, back into the ground somewhere.

All my years among humans had changed my elven habits. Instead of hiding my emotion like my mother and father would have, I had to smile. Bella or Rosk would have grinned like fools if they had just experienced what I had. But I wasn't left with much time to celebrate. Behind me, the boys were starting to shout.

I turned to face them, wondering what could be the problem now. The boy that was bitten, the one that had made fun of my wings, was lying on the ground, curled up and quickly turning a pale shade of green. Poison.

The other boys just stared in shock, as if they couldn't believe anything that had just happened. They didn't move until I yelled at them. But then they just stared at me, dumbfounded. I hit them both and shouted at them, ordering them to pick their friend up and help me get him back to town. It took them a while, precious time wasted with their shock, before I finally got them moving up the hill and heading back to town.

It seemed to take forever for us to get back to town but after shouting a bit, I quickly got the attention of the adults. Bella happened to be making a flower delivery to one of the ladies when we arrived. I directed the boys to set their friend down and get the apothecary.

I watched him run off and turned back to the ill boy. His face had turned a sickly shade of green in such a short time. I could tell he didn't have long before the poison would claim him. Moments passed before I heard the apothecary rush around the corner, carrying multiple potions of varying colors.

He asked for the type of snake that attacked the boy and despite me describing it in perfect detail, he turned to the other boys and asked them, wasting even more time. He gave the boy one sip of potion after another, checking for any sort of effect. The boy was getting worse.

By the seventh potion, I'd had enough. The boy was breathing so hard and such a sickly green, something had to be done rather than testing. I tried hard to remember my life in Bamboo Village and a single memory came to mind: my father mixing an herb potion for a very similar viper. As for the ingredients, I glanced up and noticed that Bella's bouquet had all the right plants: red tulips, white lilies, a sprig of fern and red berries.

But even if I did have the ingredients, I didn't have the time to make it. Too much time had been wasted. The boy probably only had a minute left before he was lost. Then I remembered father telling me about the most basic of cleric skills: Iron Heart.

The apothecary was fumbling with another potion, some lime-green color. I heaved a sigh and laid my hands on the boys shoulder, focusing my energy. I heard murmuring and discontent all around me. I even felt hands grab my shoulders to pull me away but I heard the two boys and Bella, yelling at everyone to back off.

I don't know how it happened but I heard a gasp from everyone around me and looked to see a blue light fading from in front of me. The boy seemed to recover a bit; his breathing relaxed slightly and his face recovered some color. I had bought him time.

I looked to Bella and her beaming smile. She was so proud of me. But it was not time to celebrate. I demanded a potion of the apothecary with the ingredients I needed. He snorted and stated there was no such potion. Bella quickly handed me the herbs she had and rushed to grab a bowl and water. She returned after I cast another Iron Heart on the boy. The world seemed to be spinning.

I took the ingredients and threw them together, crushing the herbs, mixing in water and letting it settle while casting another heal. By then, it was so hard to breathe, I could barely hold my head up. Trembling, I cast another heal on the boy and tilted the potion into his mouth, letting him sip at it. I waited for him to finish it all.

My vision was foggy and everything seemed to be spinning. My limbs were aching, and my heart pounding, but I cast a final heal on him, hoping it would be enough.

I woke up a few hours later to find myself in my bed. Bella and Rosk were at my side, Bella holding my hand tightly. I looked at them, worried about the boy despite all the ridicule I'd received at his expense. I learned that the potion I'd given him worked. The effects of the poison faded within moments and the Iron Heart had helped him recover some more before we both blacked out. They said word had come that the boy had woken up an hour ago and was fine; a bit startled, but otherwise, fine.

I was so relieved. I knew he had hurt me emotionally a great deal over the years, but to know that he had lived due to my efforts was a great relief. I was glad. I felt I could go back to sleep then and rest peacefully but we heard a knock at the front door. That boy had come to see if I had woken.

To be honest, I was nervous about him being there. I wasn't sure how he would react to me and my efforts to save his life. I was almost sure I'd be ridiculed and yelled at. But he proved me wrong. He took my hand and thanked me so many times, I honestly lost count.

Eventually, I managed to get him to stop. By then, I'd noticed his friends and all their parents had also come. They each took my hand and thanked me. The boys were grinning 'ear-to-ear', as Rosk said it. They begged to be friends with me. It wasn't until I agreed that they finally stopped bugging me about it.

The boy I had saved reached out for one of the wings on my head; I couldn't help but flinch, expecting him to yank a feather out. But he gentle stroked the feathers a bit and told me how he had lied about thinking they were ugly. He told me he and the other children had always found them beautiful, more beautiful than anything they had ever seen, and they had just been so jealous and scared.

I didn't like being so different, so alien to them that they felt they had to lie to mask their fear and fascination. But nothing could be done about it. I could not change who I was nor could they change who they were. All we could do was accept our differences and learn to live with one another. I told them my thoughts and they sort of nodded.

It was about another thirty minutes before they all thanked me again and allowed me to rest. I remember glancing out the window that evening and watching the sun set. I would need to remember that casting magic would use Chi, something I had very little of due to having no proper training.

After that day, my life changed once again. This time, I was accepted into the town I lived outside of. I had a home, a family. And finally, I belonged.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Years passed in that tiny little town I felt I could finally call home. I was sixteen when disaster began to strike.

Rosk had been out alone to chop a tree for his newest project, an elegantly styled stationery desk for the elder of Archosaur. It was quite an honor for Rosk to be called upon for this job, and he said quite a sum of money would come with it. He was so excited about it and the idea of getting Bella a fine birthday present this year. She had had her eye on a set of china that one of the merchants had brought into town a few weeks ago. No one had bought it yet due to its price and the merchant would be moving to another town in a week.

Rosk didn't have to beg me to draw up the plans for his desk. I was even willing to help him craft it. But I could never bring myself to bring a living tree down. And the wood he required for this project would mean the death of a young red-wood.

I could never understand why Humans were able to separate beauty and life the way they did. Trees were beautiful alive. And I had been told at an early age that when an elf died, their spirit joined with the trees around them, thus why elves lived among them and felt so at home; our ancestors, our kin were watching over us, protecting us.

I had told Rosk and Bella my reasoning for not helping him bring down the trees he needed, but I helped him carve the wood, asking my kin within the tree to help us craft something new of beauty and helpfulness.

But that particular day seemed clear of clouds and doubt. Rosk left early in the morning, shortly after breakfast. Bella and I went to work on some dresses that one of the merchants offered to buy and sell elsewhere. He had offered better prices than Bella had expected for three simply crafted dresses. She had asked me to help make them grander so they would fit the price. Again, I could not say no.

I was to help her work until noon, when the human boy that I had saved would come to pick me up. Since I had discovered my healing powers, my purpose in life, I had been designated by the town to watch over the other children. It was a role I took responsibly and with pride. Even more prideful was that my wings, my beloved and longed-for elf wings finally set in. I could make them appear at will on my back, which at first startled everyone, until the younger children started expecting to see them all the time.

The part that hurt was that every woman in town wanted one of my feathers. All they could talk about was how beautiful my wings were and what a prize just one of my feathers would be. It scared me a bit, hearing them talk about my feathers being some prize. Rumors had spread through the elves like wildfire, that when Humans managed to conquer an elf, they plucked his or her wings of the feathers and sold them for large sums of money.

I kept my wings hidden after that, hoping they would forget about the idea of owning my feathers. Many did. Some of the children bawled about not seeing my wings but Bella spoke to the town. They all eventually agreed that no one was to receive a feather unless it happened to fall off for whatever reason. No one was to pluck my feathers. I was relieved, but still kept them hidden, just in case.

I had glanced up at the sky during my sewing and noticed by the position of the sun that it was about noon. I never needed a sun dial like Bella did. Rosk had eventually learned to tell time by determining which direction was north and then determining the position of the sun in the sky. It was something I had always been able to do. Rosk called it elf magic until he learned.

I noticed Bella glancing at the sun dial on the ground. She was worried about Rosk. I could tell that much. I knew he had said he'd be back around noon. But why was she worrying so much about it? Rosk could sometimes come home an hour late and she wouldn't worry in the slightest.

I asked her what was wrong. She shook her head, saying it was nothing; just her worrying needlessly. I looked off in the direction Rosk had gone earlier that day. My heart stopped.

Smoke.

I jumped up, the dress and sewing materials scattering across the floor. Bella looked up at me surprised and followed my gaze. I saw out of the corner of my eye that she covered her mouth with her hand. I pushed her towards the town, telling her she needed to stay there until I came back but to send help. I promised her that I would be back and I would do my best to help Rosk.

I didn't even give her the chance to speak before I was racing off over the ground as fast as my legs would carry me. Images of my father rose to the surface of my mind, his battered face burned into my memory forever. Tears fell from my eyes. I prayed to my ancestors as I touched the bark of trees and leapt over rocks and trunks and pits, "please let Rosk be alright. Don't take my second father from me."

I don't know how far I ran before a wave of smoke hit me. My eyes stung and I coughed heavily, but I searched everywhere for Rosk. I pushed further and further into the forest of trees and smoke, tripping on unseen footfalls and rocks. Eventually, I found myself crawling along the ground to find him.

The coughing got really bad at one point, so bad that I had to stop and rest, hacking and doubled over against a medium sized tree. When I managed to recover, I inhaled the air around me, tasting smoke and blood.

I looked around wildly. Blood. There had to be a great deal of it if I could taste in this smoke-filled air. I walked around slowly, breathing the taste in. I could tell it was Rosk. I paid close attention to my senses then, knowing I had found him. And finally I spotted him.

He was on the other side of a fallen tree. I rushed over to him, carefully bringing him up. I had expected to just pick him up and start dragging him away from the flames I could feel were nearing. The temperature was rising here. But then I realized that Rosk's legs were under the tree. That was where the blood came from. His legs were crushed.

I checked his pulse, relieved to feel his heart still beating, even if slowly. I cast heals on him and then tried moving the tree. It refused to budge. I screamed at the tree, begging my ancestors within to move, to please spare the life of my second father. Still, it would no move. I could feel the flames moving closer. I had little time.

I tried pushing the tree again with all my strength. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how avidly I cried, it would not move. I was at a loss. What could I do for Rosk but sit there and die with my father or fly off alone? I remembered Morolance staying with me until there was nothing left, but how he had sent me to safety rather than escaping. I looked around again, determined to stay with Rosk until the end.

It was then that I spotted the axe. I'm sure my skin paled at the mere sight of it, but the thought that came to mind probably drained all the color from my face. I felt sick and shaky with fear and disgust, but I forced myself to take the axe handle. From that point forth, everything I did was mechanical. I was no longer in control of my body, but rather watching it perform the necessary actions on its own.

My body stood, raised the axe high above my head, and let it drop in one swing. It hit the tree. Over the cackle of the fire just behind me, I heard a loud crack, the sound of the axe blade hitting the tree bark and watched it slide deep into the wood. My hair was beginning to singe in the heat.

I hefted the blade out of the tree and raised it again, forcing myself to keep my eyes open, to watch what I was doing so I wouldn't miss. Tears fell as I heard Rosk scream and the crack of his bones. I raised the axe again and repeated my actions. His scream came louder, the second crack worse than before. My ears rang with the sounds of laughing fire, screaming ancestors, and Rosk's whimpering.

I threw the axe aside, no longer wanting that horrific object in my hands. I cast Iron Heart maybe ten times, watching Rosk's pain seemingly fade a bit. His bleeding slowed. I picked him up as best I could and unfurled my wings, releasing the magic that bound them.

I used the tree as a step to leap into the air. I flapped my wings furiously, trying hard to get above the smoke. Rosk was in great pain, I knew. He was having a hard time breathing and his heart slowing. It took me forever to get above the smoke but when I did, I cast a heal on him as difficult as it was. I beat my wings harder and angled towards the town. The fire hadn't even reached our home. I would bring Rosk home, alive. I swore it.

The journey was exhausting but I made it to town. I dropped to the town center, expecting the townspeople to come rushing up to me. No one did. I looked around, finally aware of my surroundings.

The town lay in ruins, buildings blasted apart, furniture scattered, glass sticking out of the ground. Bodies littered everywhere. Cold, lifeless eyes staring at me. I remembered this scene. The Wraiths had struck again.

My body was trembling. I looked at Rosk. He wasn't breathing. When had he stopped breathing? I whispered a no and listened for his heart beat. Nothing. He lay there, as lifeless as the others.

I stood mechanically again, walking around the town, looking at all the faces I had grown up knowing: the children from school, the apothecary, the teacher, the merchants that came and went, Bella.

She was lying off to one side of what had been the school. I turned from her, unable to look any longer. She had met fear and death in her final moments. Next to her lay the shattered pieces of the china set she had wanted so badly.

I screamed at Pan Gu, hardly caring if the Wraiths were nearby and heard me. I screamed at the Wraiths. It was all their fault. Both my families had been taken because Pan Gu hadn't seen fit to ensure his first race was obliterated and they had come back with vengeance. I screamed at the dark clouds that had set in, a sign of the Wraith's plague sweeping the lands. I screamed at myself for having not saved them all.

I fell to the ground, whimpering, sobbing. I was alone again, left to be swept away by the tide of sorrow and loneliness. Faces, voices rose in my mind again: Mother, father, Bella, Rosk, that elven boy, the human boy, the apothecary, my human teacher; the laughter of the Wraiths, laughing, always laughing at me. They knew they had conquered me, again. I was some toy for them. And they would have me completely soon.

"Don't be afraid of them love." I looked up, expecting to see my father standing before me. Morolance was nowhere to be seen. But I still heard him, whispering that tiny bit of advice to me.

Adora hung her head and died that day, kneeling by the broken body of her human mother.

In her place, a new elf was born, ready to fend off the Wraiths. Ready to wield their darkness and cast them back to the oblivion they had hidden in for years.

Adora died, and in her place stood Shadrika, 'ruler of Darkness.'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

From the remains of Tusk Town, I flew north-west. I was going to enroll in the elven army and join the fight against the Wraiths. To begin my real training, I would have to study in Battlemark Village. It was a small town north east of the City of Plume; north of my old home in Bamboo Village.

For two, hard days, I flew, resting my aching wings often and sleeping through the night. The tiny town came into view in the late evening of the second day. I dropped to the ground to avoid the aerial vipions.

As I came over the hill, I saw flashes of blue light which I recognized as Iron Heart. Was a battle going on? I quickened my pace. Below me, archers and clerics alike were shooting arrows at large bug creatures and morphed pod-plants. I watched in amazement as the archers quickly knocked arrows to bows and fired, one after another, felling the creatures left and right.

But then the other elves in the area were firing more slowly. And then I noticed that after each shot, their bows would disappear, fading into nothingness and their arrows came seemingly from nowhere. I steadily walked into the town, watching them curiously. One spotted me as I stepping past the first building.

"Hey everyone! There's a newcomer!" He bounded up to me and dragged me into the center of town. Everyone began to gather around us, leaving the insects and pods.

One elf woman strode towards us all, clearly older and more experienced in the way she carried herself. I guessed her age to be around one hundred and twenty. I turned to her; she was clearly in charge here.

"What is your name?" She looked me up and down, blue eyes taking in every detail of my being that could be gathered from the surface. It was different from the wary gazes of Humans that I'd grown accustomed to in Tusk Town.

"Shadrika," I answered simply. Her brows arched.

"Shadrika? Where do you hail from, young Shadrika?" A slight smirk showed on her lips.

I turned my head just slightly before answering. "Tusk Town." A ripple of murmuring spread through the group of elves.

The smirk faded from her lips. "Are you not Adora of Bamboo Village, the single daughter of the late Morolance and Arika? Your appearance is much the same as hers."

I felt my heart squeeze at the memories that rose. I forced them away and turned to her again. "My name is Shadrika of Tusk Town, adopted daughter of the late Rosk and Bella." I fought the tears that threatened to fall.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "So you are Adora. I thought you had died. Taken to Tusk Town for all these years… Arika was found, but I'm afraid Morolance was never discovered. If you were adopted… I presume he passed to the next life as well." I nodded in reply. "A shame. They were a beautiful couple. And to think you were raised by Humans. Poor Ador…"

I cut her off. "My name is Shadrika." Her brows arched again, this time upset at my defiance and refusal to accept my old name. "Tusk Town was attacked two days ago by the Wraiths. As far as I know, no one survived the attack. Adora died there as well." I stared at her, silently daring her to call me Adora again.

The elves around us were whispering amongst themselves again. "I see…" The woman's gaze softened for a moment before she regained her own composure. "I'll have a report sent to the City of the Plume. For now…" Her eyes swept over me, signs of disgust showing in her eyes, "Let's get you cleaned up." She led me into one of the little houses.

It was just how I remember my old home in Bamboo Village: natural. Everything used had been either formed naturally that way in the wild or had been crafted after the being's passing. The water basin, for instance, was of a tortoise shell; the desk it sat on was a curiously knobbed tree trunk with four branches that held it up like a Human crafted desk.

The floor was the ground, soft soil tickling the soles of my feet as I was directed to remove my leather shoes. The woman guided me to one of the back room, informing me that her name was Nastariya and that she had been neighbors to my parents. She was one of three elves that escaped that day we were attacked.

When we stepped through the door, I saw a large pool of water, enough for one person to soak and bathe. The soil ran into a rocky surface which dipped low in the center where the water was gathered.

Nastaryia guided me to the edge of the pool and had me undress, throwing my clothes to the floor. Some viles were lined up along the edge of the pool, different color liquids within them. She picked up a purple vile and gently pushed me into the water before some liquid on my head. I shivered in the water, and closed my eyes as she scrubbed the liquid into my hair. It smelled of lavender.

I listened to her gives me hints and tips on how best to maintain my hair and clean my head plumes and wings. She recommended lavender extract to me as the best perfumes and wash to use because of my silver-violet hair and amethyst eyes. She commented on my peculiar three-wing head plumes. I ignored her, already used to my head plumes being spoken of.

After she realized I didn't care about my appearance, she moved on to a subject that did interest me: joining the army and the fight against the Wraiths.

"It was discovered a few years ago that our clerics were becoming more and more ineffective on the battlefield. Just healing wasn't enough. Our top clerics came to together and began testing their magic for ways to overcome their weaknesses. Thus the Plume Shot and many other attack skills have been discovered and are being taught to our clerics as they rise through the ranks. Healing is still their main priority."

She paused to wash the liquid from my hair. "Based on your appearance, I'd assume you were born to be an archer though. You have many of Arika's characteristics and you have the defined muscles best suited for archery."

She babbled on for a while before I interrupted her, "I'm a cleric."

I could tell her brows arched again and her mouth knotted up before she spoke again. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Ad… Shadrika. After all, you look more suited to archery."

I waited for her to finish before continuing. "I've been capable of healing since I was eleven. I will join the army as a cleric." She was silent for a while and I continued. "I want to join the army. I want to fight against the Wraiths, but I need help getting started. I need to learn how to defend myself. If clerics can use assault magic now, I need to be taught. I want every Wraith in this beautiful world obliterated."

I heard her scoff. "Strong words for a tiny cleric. What do you plan to do? Will you learn every attack skill a cleric can learn and build your strength just to run in and kill them? Your duty as a cleric is still to heal. That will never change. You will get absolutely nowhere just attacking."

I heard her stand up and walk out of the room. I took the opportunity to open another vile, sniff it, and use the rose-scented liquid to scrub my body clean of all the blood and grime. I hadn't realized I had been so dirty. I heard Nastariya return just as I finished.

"I've brought you some clothes. They won't do much in the way of protecting you or enhancing your powers, but they'll do. Meet me outside for your first lessons." She turned around and briskly stepped out.

I stepped out of the pool and dried myself, staring at the clothes she had brought me. They were light blue and white. A close-fitting top that showed my mid-drift with a light blue mini-skirt, three inch-high heel boots that reached halfway up my calf's and wrist guards. I could tell that it had some wear to it and there were a few holes in the cloth, what appeared to be the teeth marks of one of the pod creatures outside.

I donned the clothing despite how much I hated the way it looked. This training promised to be just the beginning to many hardships.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

My days were filled with continuous training exercises, meditation, and studies. To begin with, I was given an archer's bow and had to practice raising it, knocking an arrow to it, and firing; over and over for ten days I practiced before Nastariya took the bow and arrows away and demanded I perform the same actions. I felt silly raising my arm as though there were a bow in it and then my other to knock an invisible arrow and fire. Needless to say, nothing happened.

Nastariya and the rest of the class laughed. She walked up to me. "Remember what it feels like to draw your mana from inside to cast Iron Heart. It will be the same to cast your Plume Shot, the first attack that you should learn. Again."

I glanced at her before thinking on what she said and reached for the energy that she called mana. I felt it surge through me right to my finger tips. My fingers were jerking with excitement and energy before I moved through the actions again. A silver-violet bow shimmered into existence in my left hand and a matching arrow in my right. The idea of letting go had just come to mind when the arrow went flying through the air and struck the practice target in the bulls-eye.

The class applauded and congratulated me. Nastariya stood back a bit. "Hmm… Not bad I suppose for your first shot. But you don't have the mana pool for continuous usage of any of your skills." I knew what she meant; just the one shot had left me slumped forward and panting. She smiled knowingly at me. "Rest for an hour Shadrika. I expect you back here when you've recovered. We'll begin meditation to increase you mana pool. And after that, we'll begin your studies. You have much to learn of your people and I'm sure that being raised by Humans will have slowed your capacity to learn." With that, she promptly marched away from the training grounds.

I stumbled over to a tree before slumping to the ground and falling asleep. In my dreams, I could see my father, Morolance picking his herbs and telling me about each of them and what they would do for people. He led me to a tree to rest for a bit and watch the clouds in the sky. We sat there, him telling me about how I would be a cleric some day because I had three wing plumes rather than one. But he murmured about how mine were a bit peculiar, more violet-silver and one was just slightly longer than the others. He reckoned there was a reason for such an oddity, that it was a sign that I would be destined for some greater purpose. His fingers were lighting stroking my hair when someone firmly grasped my shoulder.

I jerked awake and stared up at the face before me. One of the archers stared back at me. Like majority of the elves, he had silver hair, and dark brown eyes. His skin was as light as mine. "Shadrika-mien. An hour has passed and Nastariya-mara is returning." I looked at him curiously, mien and mara? What did those mean? I didn't get the chance to ask before Nastariya came into view.

The whole class saluted her with their fists over the center of their chests and a slightly bow at the waist. Together, they called Nastariya-mara. She waved her hand absently and they continued their practice as if dismissed. The elf in front of me saluted and whispered her name before stepping back and returning to his own practices.

Her silver hair shimmered slightly in the evening sun light and her brown eyes flashed over me. "You seem well now. Come." She turned and I followed her back to the room with the pool. Without even removing her clothes, she stepped into the water a few steps. I watched her lower herself into the water, sitting high on her knees. She motioned for me to follow suit.

The water was cold and soaked into my clothing as I stepped up beside her. I took the same position she had, sitting on my knees, hands folded in front of my chest, head slightly bowed forward with the eyes closed. She began whispering instructions.

"Focus on you mana, don't draw it out this time though, just focus on building, expanding, crafting it. Your mana will always slowly recover at its own pace, but meditation will help it to recover at a greater speed." I focused as she said. It took me a while to figure out exactly what she meant and the feeling was extraordinary, my body felt a bit tingly but I could tell my mana was surging, increasing and flexing.

"You can feel it. When your mana pool runs dry, find a safe place to rest and begin to meditate. Your health and mana will recover twice as fast during meditation. Now that you have learned this, it is time you begin your elven studies."

I heard her stand and opened my eyes to look at her. "My studies?"

She turned to me. "I don't expect the Human taught you the truth about your people, or at least our truth. Their eyes are blinded by… other worldly possessions. You are already more Human than Elf."

I stood, and turned to her. "There's nothing wrong with being Human. They're just different. Don't talk as though that's a crime. They have their strengths and their weaknesses, but so do the elves." Her brows arched and her lips pursed. She was fighting back some remark. I heaved a sigh and turned my head away. "Just teach me what I need to know to get by. I don't need a whole history lesson."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her lips twitch in repressed fury before she turned on her heel and marched out of the room. I followed a few paces behind her, lengthening my stride to keep up. We stepped into another room, with a low table on a straw mat.

"Sit," she ordered. I saw her move to one side of the table and lowered myself to ground on the opposite side, sitting on my knees like we'd done in the pool. "We'll begin with honorifics. To your seniors, meaning those of higher rank or age, you will state their name and –mara immediately following. So to me, you would say?" A slight smirk rested on her lips as she stared me down.

I glanced to one side and sighed before mumbling, "Nastariya-mara." Now I knew what those words spoken by the archer meant.

"With pride, Shadrika-mien. You disgrace me and all your seniors with such low enthusiasm."

I raised my head and glared at her. "Thank you for teaching me Nastariya-mara." I did not like this elf. If all my people were like her, I didn't blame the Humans for hating us. But then, mother and father had never been so self-centered.

"Better. Now, as I'm sure you can guess, those of lower rank or age are called the mien. It means 'young elf.' Just as mara means 'great elf.' Also, when you are given something or spoken to, it is best to use the word sei meaning 'thank you' or 'yes.'"

Thus began my studies of my native language and culture. My mornings were spent meditating, afternoons and early evenings practicing my Iron Heart and Plume Shot, and then late evening into the night studying the elves. Three weeks passed before Nastariya spoke to me of anything concerning the war.

"You've trained hard these last few weeks, harder than most of the sien I've seen come through here. I believe it is time for one final test before I deem you worthy of joining our army." She led me to where I had seen many other archers and clerics come through and fight against the monsters surrounding the village. She asked me to pick a monster and kill ten of them. She would be watching my progress from the center of the village.

After studying the insects and then the pods, I chose the pod creatures called Ogre Sprouts. All in all, it took me under five minutes to kill ten of them and report back to Nastariya. I knew this had been a breeze compared to the real war.

Nastariya looked me over before smiling. "Congratulations Shadrika-mien. You have passed. I have some items for you before I send you off to the city. Take these stones with you. You'll find each useful on your journey's. Elven and wizard mages worked together to imbue each of these stone with a special power. This one," She held up a small purple-pinkish stone and handed it to me. "This will allow you to communicate with others. There are many uses for it; merely determine who you wish to speak with, be it a single friend, a squad, or an entire faction. This way, even if you are miles apart, you are never truly cut off from your friends and other warriors." I stared in amazement at the stone, wondering how something so small could do that.

She gained my attention again by holding up a black, pearl-like stone. "This will help you when you're in grave danger. When you're health is almost run out, you will faint, and when you do, this will set up a flare that will alert the nearest teleportation master. They will be able to help you escape further harm if you give them permission."

"Give them permission?" I looked at her curiously. "How can I give them permission if I'm unconscious?"

She laughed and poked my forehead. "Your subconscious of course. The teleportation masters will be capable of asking if you wish to return to town, use what has been dubbed a resurrection scroll, or wait to be 'resurrected' by another cleric. The decision will ultimately be yours." She laughed again as I stared at the tiny stone in shocked wonder. How incredible.

"So… if this is being used, that means none of our warriors have been dying. Why haven't the common people been given this?" I turned to her, suddenly angry that my Human parents could have been saved. But her reaction was not what I'd expected.

She stared at the ground, the color drained slightly from her face. "People without the training for combat don't have the energy to maintain the spell. I didn't give you or any of my pupils these stones until after the final trial because we need to be sure they can handle the energy drawn. Your own life will fuel those stones." She looked out across the village at the new students that had arrived this week. "Many soldiers have died even with these stones…"

I watched her in silence before realizing something new. "If our soldiers have been killed by Wraiths while wearing these stones, then that means…"

She nodded. "Yes. Some of the stones have been picked up by the Wraiths and are in their possession. You will find that those stones have been given to many of their generals and high ranking positions. We tried one spell but it drained the teleportation master's energy and killed them if a warrior's energy got too low. After that, we switched to a spell that knocks the wearer out sooner so they still have energy to draw upon when the stones powers are activated. But still…" She sighed, still staring at the new recruits as they continually practiced their routines.

She was worried about them, as though she knew one or more of them wouldn't be able to withstand that magic or the forces they would be up against on the battlefield. And she knew that it would be her fault if they were sent out too early, their blood on her hands. "Nastariya-mara?"

She started back to this time and space, a bit flustered at having been caught off guard. "Ah, right. One more gift for you. Take this magic sword. It's not much but it'll serve you." She handed me a bronze blade; small, light, and simply-crafted. "Go on to the city. It'll be safer to fly there. Just remember that your wings draw on your mana, so you'll only be able to fly in short bursts. I'd imagine you'll make it in about three hours though if you fly straight there. Also, I hear that the city of Plume has been having trouble with the Heptastral beetles. It might be a good idea to kill a few before meeting Guard Ling."

She saluted me, the sign that I was dismissed and no longer her pupil. I turned to the direction the City of the Plume was in before I heard her call my name. I turned to her. "Be safe Shadrika-mien. I'm sure you will make Arika and Morolance very proud." I stared at her, her eyes showing honest worry for me.

For once for her, I had to smile. I bowed slightly and saluted her. "Thank you for everything Nastariya-mara." I straightened, smiling at her, honestly glad for my last few weeks here under her tutelage. But now, it was time to begin my quest. I was determined to make my parents, both Human and Elven proud.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

It didn't seem to take particularly long to reach Plume, but the sight was incredible. A massive tree grew on the little peninsula of land, reaching high into the sky. On the ground among its huge roots that arched out over the earth were a handful of buildings like those of Battlemark. Even among the branches, some platforms had been added and held buildings themselves. The area had, as expected, relatively few elves from where I could see. I wouldn't be sure how many were there until I entered the city though.

But before I dropped to the ground to respectfully cross the bridge into the city, I noticed a swarm of peculiar beetles, similar to the Verdant Qingfu back at Battlemark. However, these were a purplish color. I assumed them to be the Beetles that Nastariya had recommended I thin out. I watched them scatter as I fired Plume Shot at each of them. "What am I? Pest control?"

I heaved a sigh as I finished off the last one and turned back to the City of the Plume. It was a bit intimidating, that grand city I had heard of as a child but had never actually seen. There was little else for me to do though than to conquer any fears I had and march right in. The guards stopped me when I reached the other side of the bridge.

"Identification please?"

"My name is Shadrika," I stated, staring at them as they glanced at one another.

"You're the new recruit that Nastariya told us of?" One of them tilted her head slightly to one side, watching me curiously.

I paused before nodding. "I suppose. When did Nastariya tell you of me?"

The other replied. "We received a letter from the previous recruit that she sent us. If you truly are Shadrika, then please enter. Guard Ling has been waiting for you. You'll find her on the western end of the city." They saluted me, but this was a salute to equals. Feet at shoulder width apart, right hand balled into a fist with the left hand on top, and held out in front of their chests. After a few seconds, I returned the salute and bowed my head as well. The returned to their positions, bows at their side and the gazes focused on the lands around them.

I took a few steps forward, watching them silently before briskly walking into the city limits. There were shops all along the roads, a blacksmith, book seller, craftsman, tailor, even a banker. Elves were scattered around the place, talking to vendors and one another. I followed the beaten path to the west where I found a platform with a few more guards.

I walked up to the one at the bottom of the platform and saluted her with the equal status salute. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Guard Ling. Could you direct me to her."

Her gaze swept over me before she returned the salute. "I am Guard Ling. Are you the newest recruit, Shadrika?" I nodded to her. "Welcome to the City of the Plume then Shadrika. Nastariya wrote to me about you."

"What did she say?"

Guard Ling's brow arched slightly. "Just that you would be the next recruit to arrive and that you were training to become a cleric. So…" She looked me up and down before smiling. "You're the first cleric we've had in a month Shadrika. It's a rare path to follow and a difficult one at that. I'm glad you're here. Most clerics don't make it very far in the war against the Wraiths for one reason or another. Many retire early and return here to the city or other villages and live out their lives as Apothecaries or healers for the infirmaries."

"Early retirement? How could they do that? It's their duty to heal those in need and the ones most in need are the common people but how can they be helped if the warriors are falling on the battle field?" I clenched my fists at my side, fuming at the idea that these self-proclaimed clerics would be giving up the fight so easily. My anger subsided when I felt Guard Ling's hand on my shoulder.

She was smiling at me. "You have a warrior's spirit. Very rare for a cleric but I'm sure you'll begin to understand the mindset of your predecessors. For now though, it's good enough that you've come to us. The Elder is waiting for you. Come."

She turned slowly, gesturing that I follow her under the giant tree. We stepped past the platform and into the center of town. The tree was held up off the ground by its massive roots and in the center of the city was a small pool or rectangular shape. More elves of different occupations stood and walked around the pool. We walked to the opposite end of the pool where a regal elf stood. Her hair was red, her head plumes like a crown and her eyes were a deep blue like the sky, vast and endless.

Guard Ling saluted her. "Elder, I have brought the new recruit, Shadrika." She tilted her head forward in a respectful bow. The Elder turned her gaze to us. I bowed respectfully to her as she was many times my superior.

When I looked back up at her, she was smiling ever so lightly but behind her eyes, she had a quizzical look. I knew I was being studied very carefully. "Welcome to the City of the Plume Shadrika. Nastariya told us you would be coming. It's been a while since I've seen a blossoming cleric. Please. Sit down so we can speak." She gestured in front of her to the ground. I sat on my knees as though I were meditating.

I waited for the Elder to speak again. "Nastariya spoke somewhat highly of you. She said you reported having learned to cast Iron Heart at an early age and thus earned your wings very early in life. She believes you have a natural talent for healing but also archery. She stated that after only a short time of training, you were capable of cast a Plume Shot, something that typically takes months of training for young clerics. Now that I see you, I believe this is due to Arika and Morolance helping you, their spirits are still somehow protecting and guiding you…" She paused and stared at me hard, "Adora."

I couldn't help but stiffen my back at the name. I just barely managed to whisper, "I have cast aside that name. I am Shadrika now." I felt her gaze upon me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up from the ground at her feet.

Minutes passed as she stared at me. The rest of the world continued on its own. The air felt heavy around me, like the weight of her gaze was present everywhere and pressing in on me. But suddenly, it lifted and I felt I could breathe again. "Very well then Shadrika, Ruler of Darkness." I felt like her voice was a whip and flinched at the way it snapped over the meaning of my name. There was a hint of disgust that she could never hide.

I knew most elves would never like my name. And any others that heard the meaning would question it as well. I didn't care. All I cared about was conquering the darkness over our world and returning it to light. I didn't need to explain myself to anyone.

"I'm sure Nastariya gave you some stones to help you on your journey?" I nodded just enough for her know I had them. "I have some more items to give you. Nastariya imprinted your image onto paper for me so I could give your identification card. Keep this with you so that others know who you are and that you work for the greater good." She handed me a small card that held a great deal of information.

My purple-pink hair was clearly lighted by an evening sunset; it made my amethyst eyes look darker and more mysterious than they really were. My head plumes were bright white and the single plume stuck out just a bit longer and to one side. I had to agree with many of the human children in Tusk Town: it looked odd and imperfect.

"Now, about your identification card: it holds all the information you need to climb the ranks in the army: name, picture, race and class, rank, your stats, reputation, faction, cultivation, and more. To be capable of wearing higher ranking armor, you'll need to gain not only the rank for it, but the proper stats, which means you'll be training your body, mind, and skills continuously to advance. I'm sure you expected that." She smiled at me as I stared up at her, taking it all in. "You'll see this is your current rank. You're a bit more advanced than expected. Rank three. Most arrive here at Rank two. I assume you killed more bugs for us than Nastariya asked you to." I flushed red slightly and nodded as she laughed. "That's fine. Thank you. Now as you can see the number beneath your current rank shows how close you are to your next rank. You're about halfway to Rank Four. This will continually update as you travel and gain more skills and knowledge."

I nodded to her. So killing monsters would help my rank. "There's still a great deal for you to learn, but for now, I think this will do. I don't want you taking in too much information at once and forgetting everything. It's a great deal to take in and I'm sure you are tired after the day's work. Now, if you walk back the way Guard Ling brought you but take a right along the path, you'll come across a house in the north-west of the city. You'll find a room and dinner waiting for you there."

I stared at her for a moment before standing and saluting her. "Thank you Elder." She smiled and saluted back before waving me away. I hurried away in the direction she had told me and sure enough, there was a kind, elderly elf waiting in the door of a small, but well-kept inn. Dinner was simple, but better than the meager meals I'd had at Battlemark, and for once since before I'd lost my home, I managed a relaxing, peaceful night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

The next morning, I awoke to find myself in a soft, comfortable bed and breakfast served on a tray on the bedside table. I could scarcely believe it to be real, but there it was. I guess this was special treatment for being the newcomer. I doubted I would have the opportunity to get used to such leisurely gestures when I really got into the think of battle. I ate the meal eagerly.

My clothes were lying at the foot of the bed, fully washed, dried, and pressed. I slipped them on and headed downstairs, back out into the city. It was beautiful here in the morning. Sunlight glittered through the shifting leaves and branches of the mother tree. With each breeze, I could hear singing from the tree itself, my ancestors and kin singing well wishes and messages to us all.

I walked around the city, watching the vendors and the trees swaying. The morning wind was clean and crisp, whispering words and tidings of the lands it swept across. Here, the war was far away. Here, there was peace and happiness. I turned to the center of Plume. It was time I returned to see the Elder.

As I'd expected, she was standing in the same spot, talking to a pair of young archers and a cleric. They were listening to her words intently before nodding and saluting her. Together, they ran off toward the south-east part of the city. I watched them with the Elder before she called to me.

"You returned. Very good." I saluted her and stood at attention, waiting for her to speak. "Today, I want to tell you a bit more about ranking. Every warrior has a rank. As you know, you're a rank three warrior. The lower ranks are the easiest to climb through. The highest rank one can achieve is 105 right now." I nodded to let her know I understood. She didn't waste time. "The way you achieve rank is by killing monsters and completing quests for people around the world. To receive a quest from someone, you can look on a bulletin and see what quests relate to your rank. Then you will go to that person and let them know you accept their quest. Rank will not be your only reward if you take quests or kill monsters."

I tilted my head slightly, prepared to ask her what other rewards I might possibly get from monsters. She continued, "Spirit is gained from monsters. This will be helpful in learning new skills or bettering your current skills. Your identification card will help you keep track of your spirit. Spirit is…" She paused for a moment. I'm sure she had seen the curious look on my face. "Spirit is an accumulation of your deeds. The more good deeds you do, the greater your spirit and thus the more you can learn from our world by utilizing your spirit."

I nodded. Simple enough, though I guess it really is a difficult concept to explain and I was sure there was more to it than that. So, rank would classify how strong a warrior I was within the army and spirit helped me to better my skills and knowledge of the world; easy enough to keep track of. My thoughts were interrupted as she continued again.

"You're spiritual cultivation is also a means of better understanding our world. Some of the skills you can learn will require you to be at a certain stage in your spiritual cultivation. You will not be capable of learning these skills until you achieve the required mental, physical, and spiritual strength to wield them.

"And now I believe I taught you all you need to understand about ranking and spirit and bettering your skills. Now it is time you improve your physical skills and knowledge of the people. I'd like you to meet with the blacksmith, tailor, craftsman, and apothecary. They will help acquaint you with the city and the skills you can learn from them." She smiled and waved her hand, my cue to leave. I jumped to my feet and saluted her before running off.

The day was beautiful, people walking in small groups around the city. I took my time, looking in each vendors shop and browsing the merchandise. Each vendor smiled and chatted away with each customer about their wares. I think I spent about thirty minutes or more listening to the blacksmith describe his newest blade and its make. Over half of the day had passed before I returned to the Elder with new equipment from each of the vendors she'd sent me to visit. The robes, she told me, were to help channel my mana and chi to perform the skills necessary to be a cleric. She told me that light armor could be worn by clerics but was more for assault purposes. She went on to inform me that heavy armor was for what warriors called "tanking", or holding the monsters attention so other members of a squad wouldn't be hurt directly in battle.

After a brief session on the roles of armor that the tailor has been careless to not inform me of, the Elder led me to another elf. She introduced me to the elf. Apparently, she had been a cleric herself at one time and now helped teach newer clerics the skills they needed to learn to hold their own and assist their squad members. I had been brought to her to learn my new skills, at a price of course.

While I had been in Battlemark, I was the only cleric that knew Iron Heart. Nastariya had revealed to me that most clerics didn't learn that skill until later when they'd strengthened themselves more. In the meantime, she had forbidden the use of my Iron Heart and taught me Blessing of the Purehearted instead. I was now to learn my second attack skill: Great Cyclone.

My teacher explained that Great Cyclone would summon a miniature cyclone that had a chance to slow any enemy I cast it upon. She whispered a hint that alternating Cyclone and Plume Shot would be an effective strategy against monsters. We began by focusing on drawing my mana and forming the image of a cyclone in my mind. Next was to channel my mana.

We passed through the movements required to cast the spell. I focused on my target, hands by my sides. When I was ready, I drew my hands up to an arc over my head, as though my arms were wings. Next, I brought them down in front of my body, crossing my hands at the wrists. A whirl of wind surrounded me, kicking up dust and grass. I felt my hair lift off my back and get blown from side to side. My hands pushed down and out to my sides before lifting above my head again in an elegant arch. Before me, the dummy target was surrounded by a second cyclone of air.

The Elder and my teacher politely applauded me: I had learned my newest skill. I couldn't help but smile as well as I saluted my teacher and the Elder, paying the cleric for her teachings. I was progressing well and soon I'd be able to join my comrades on the battlefield. I was a mess of anticipation as I looked off to the west, the sun setting somewhere behind the distant clouds.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

A week passed as I ran errands for the Elder and people in the city. It was more or less a lot of running back and forth, passing notes, picking up parcels, killing certain beasts just outside the city, or gathering materials. I grumbled about the monotony of it to the Elder one day. Of course, she laughed about the whole thing.

"Don't you realize that you've been getting stronger with each task you've been given?" I couldn't help but stare at her in a quizzical manner. "The running will help your stamina so that you can handle the stronger Wraiths out there and the long grueling battles that you will be forced to face. Gathering materials increases your knowledge of what can be useful and what will be harmful. Passing parcels help to supply the armies with items they need. By completing these tasks, you help the army and the people of our world more than you realize right now."

We had been walking around the city for a while and now we came to where she usually stood, waiting for those that needed her guidance. She turned me. "It's time for a new test. I want you to get more practice with your wings. This task should be simple for you seeing as you've been using your wings longer than most young elves. I've placed a Token of Trial in a chest somewhere among the branches and platforms of the tree. I want you to use your wings to find the chest and bring me the Token within five minutes. Can you do this?"

She smiled at me as she always did after that first day. I nodded, waiting for her signal to begin. Her head nodded.

I unfurled my wings and rose about three inches off the ground. The Elder watched me for a moment before looking off toward one group of passersby, as thought she were listening in on their conversation. I glanced around before flying past her and up.

The first ledge I found just had a house sitting on it. I frowned and moved on. With as many branches and ledges this tree had, it might take me longer to find the chest than I'd originally thought. I flew from one branch to another, searching, but still, I couldn't find it.

Five minutes passed and I begrudgingly returned to the Elder. "You couldn't find it, I presume?" She was laughing at me with her eyes. I nodded and sighed, feeling defeated for once since I'd begun my journey. She simply told me to try again. Well, I might as well. At least I knew where not to look this time. I waited for her signal again and flew off, this time in a new direction. Within a minute, I had found the chest. But getting it open was frustrating to say the least. It took a minute to finally break open the lock and pull out the token. Immediately after I had done so, the chest snapped shut again, the lock as good as new.

I didn't have time to worry about that as I ran to the edge of the platform and threw myself to the ground. At the last moment, I unfurled my wings and gently lowered myself to the ground before sprinting off to the Elder, Token in hand. "I got it," I shouted, running up to her. I held the Token out for her, beaming like some child at Christmas. I quickly wiped that smile away the moment I saw her arched eyebrow. I relaxed my composure and looked off to one side, waiting for her to take the Token.

"You've done well. Now, my next question for you: Do you wish for a health charm or a mana charm?"

I looked at her curiously. "I don't even know what they do Elder." The smile in her eyes gave me the feeling that she was laughing at me again.

"A health charm will instantly recover your health once it gets so far down. The same goes the mana charm except it will replenish your mana. But you may only choose one."

I stood back and thought for a bit. If I went with the mana charm, I wouldn't have to worry about my mana getting too low for a while. On the other hand, what use was all the mana if I didn't keep conscious or alive? Then again, wasn't that what my healing spells were for? And if I could heal myself, then I needed the mana for those spells. But then I needed life to cast those spells because if I was too late to cast a heal, then I was a goner and those spells didn't matter, right? Was I thinking about this too much? An archer would clearly take the health charm, so wouldn't a cleric's obvious choice be the mana charm? Still, the health charm would be helpful in any tight spot. But so would the mana charm.

I groaned in confusion and took the Human's method of finalizing any difficult choices: A coin flip. Heads would be the health charm and tails would be for a mana charm. The Elder watched on as I flipped the coin into the air and waited for it to land on the ground. The decision was final: I asked the Elder for the mana charm.

"Now keep in mind, once you equip the charm, it's bound to you and can't be removed until all the mana stored in it is used up," she told me. I nodded to let her know I understood and waited for her next instructions. "Shadrika, I have a message for you to pass to another Elder. I'd like you to fly to Bamboo Village and give him this message for me. You've helped the people Plume City enough. It's time you move on to more pressing matters. The Elder there will guide you to your level of achievement." She quickly pushed me away.

I was in shock, staring at her as she was saluted by Guard Ling and greeted by another recruit, this one an archer. Bamboo Village? My first home? The place I first witnessed the brutal strength and hatred of the Wraiths? I shuddered at the memories of that little boy and my mother and father. The Elder kept an eyes me the whole time, I was aware of that much. It me a while to muster the courage and strength to turn south-east. My old home was calling me. Who was I to ignore it any longer?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

It took a few days to reach Bamboo. I chose to exit Plume City from the south bridge and proceed east along the road. By following the map I had been provided with, I knew that when I reached a fork in the road, I would direct my path southward and follow it to Bamboo.

I was well aware that I could have reached the village in a few hours merely by flying over the lake, though that method would have required me to drop to the water's surface occasionally or the use of mana potions. I was now fully aware of the fact that my wings required a constant amount of my mana to keep me suspended in the air. With my current mana regeneration, I would have run out of mana before reaching Bamboo Village. The Elder had assured me though that my mana regeneration would quicken as I got stronger and potions would no longer be required to sustain flight. I figured that because I was still learning, saving my potions would be helpful later on.

And even if I didn't use "mana pots", as most of the clerics and archers in town called them, I could have flown over but used up all my mana and dropped to the water's surface to rest or swim to Bamboo. I didn't want to risk this method however, seeing as the Elder was kind enough to inform me that there were powerful monsters under the surface of the lake. At my current rank, it was ill advised for me to even think of trying to fight off any of these creatures.

Thus I took the long road. I didn't mind so much. Any opportunity to spend my days in the beauty of nature was more than welcome. And perhaps a twinge of anticipation kept me from hurrying to Bamboo.

But sure enough, all roads come to an end, and mine left me standing at the north entrance to Bamboo Village.

I stared at my old home and how it had been destroyed and now, how it had been rebuilt. It was different. Nothing was the same. The village was smaller than I remembered. Walkways connected the few buildings that stood in a small huddle. Everything looked to be made of old wood. I suppose they rebuilt the new village with the remains of the old one.

There were few actual villagers but an influx of archers and clerics in the area. The warriors were beating away the monsters in the area. It didn't take long to find the Elder of the city and hand him the message. He offered thanks and asked me to stay in the village to help thin down the monsters and help some of the villagers with their problems.

The Elder stared at me strangely and I knew that he vaguely recognized me. I remembered him well from my childhood. Clearly, he was one of the few survivors from the wraith attack all those years ago, though I figure that because my mother was found dead and my father and I never found by the elves, he and I had both been pronounced dead and lost to this world. Perhaps this Elder thought he was seeing some ghost or wraith trick and trying to make sense of it. I didn't stick around long enough to find out his conclusion.

Vipents and other small beasts were as abundant in this area as I remembered. I let my mind wander to the past while I fired Plume Shot after Plume Shot. The hours passed and day turned to night. The other elves returned to the village but I continued attacking and healing when I could, resting to regain my mana, and then I'd begin my assault again. The memories never stopped flooding my mind.

At some point, one elf came out and steered me back into the village. She led me to one particular building that was somewhat taller than the other buildings. I felt I was in a dream as she pushed me inside. My old home.

It had been turned into an inn for the warriors and weary travelers. I was put in one of the upper floor rooms. I remembered it has having been my parent's room. It looked completely different now but I saw it as it had been. A large bed crafted of an old oak in the center; a dresser to the left of the bed, a wash basin on the far right. The next room over had the bathing pool.

But tonight, I remembered one my earliest memories of a rainy night, curled up in bed between my parents as my father sang of the blessings that rain brought. The candlelight was dim and flickering slightly. The surrounding walls made of wood sang softly alongside my father. My mother was brushing my hair. Beyond my father, I could see mother's bow propped against the wall along with her quiver of arrows.

My father's singing was soothing, relaxing to the point that I drifted to sleep in my parent's arms. My life drifted by, each moment with them a cherished, joyous occasion. And then that day, the day I was robbed of my family and home, returned to me.

I woke the next morning in a dead sweat. My hands were clammy and my lips pale. I was having a hard time catching my breath as I stared into the mirror in the bathroom. I looked dead. The memory never left me alone, no matter how hard I tried to forget it, and it always affected me so.

Eventually, I managed to shake off the memory and regain a sense of composure. A bowl of fruit had been left in the room for the visitors to enjoy. I plucked a bright red apple from the assortment of fruits and left the room, paying the inn taker a tip for taking care of me. My day continued much in the same manner, completing missions for the villagers through most of the day.

I returned to the Elder after noon. It was little surprise to me when he requested I fly to Dreaming Stronghold and give the Elder there a note. I chose to fly because it would be a bit faster. I could be in

Dreaming Stronghold was just beyond an elven temple that was claimed to be on scared land. The story was that the first cleric and archer discovered their abilities there. It was said that Pan Gu gifted them with a special item to help channel their gifts and were appointed as teachers of their ways. Many of the elves' gifted archers and magicians were sent there as patrols, to protect our sacred land should any unholy force attempt to step within range. Annually, elves made the journey to the temple to pray to Pan Gu and their respective teachers for guidance and strength. I decided it wouldn't hurt to pray at the temple myself.

The temple itself wasn't all that grand. A large, circular, wooden enclosure. Starting from the entrance and spanning the left wall, pictures depicted the first archer discovering his talent. From the right side of the entrance and spanning along the right side of the room, the first cleric's story was told. Their stories met in the middle on the opposite wall of the entrance with Pan Gu descending from the heavens to present each with their gifts.

In the middle of the room however were two statues. The left was the archer, an arrow knocked to his gifted bow. To his side, albeit slightly behind him, the cleric had her glaive raised before her chest, prepared to cast a heal.

I knelt before the cleric, bowing my head with my right hand crossed over my chest. I whispered my thanks to her and Pan Gu for my healing gifts and asked that they and my parents watch over and protect me.

"Please give me the strength to be as brave and strong as my mother, Arika and father, Morolance. They were excellent warriors that fought until the bitter end. Help me to overcome my fear of the Wraiths. Help me to learn my craft and protect what is left of my world. Please, help me to be a gentle yet helpful cleric like my father was before me."

I kept my head bowed a moment longer, waiting respectfully for the spirit of the cleric to consider my requests. I was sure I had asked too much of her, but there were so many things I wanted to accomplish and become. So many things that would be difficult to succeed in by myself. I raised my head and stared at the statue, a slight smile in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

I spent three weeks in Dreaming Stronghold's hot, arid cliffs. I had transferred messages, killed creatures of various forms, and gathered objects for the townspeople, as I had become accustomed to doing. Shortly after obtaining Rank nineteen, I received a notice from the Plume Elder, requesting my return. And thus, here I was, back in the tree-sheltered city.

Guard Ling met me at the south entrance to the city. "Welcome back Shadrika. This way please. The Taoist is waiting for you." She turned gracefully and walked back into the city, I trailing behind her. She led me to the pool in the center of the city but to an arch on the opposite side of where I typically met with the Elder.

The Taoist was an elderly elf with long silver hair that reached down to his waist. He wore long silver robes with green and silver embroidery. I was informed that if I was to continue on my path as a cleric, I would have to increase my spiritual cultivation because certain skills I would be expected to learn would require a certain level of cultivation.

He told me about a couple of Celestial Sprites that had been attacked and lost on their way to the city. He requested that I find and bring them safely to the city. One sprite had been captured by the Carapest Terror near Scorpion Cave. It wasn't long before I discovered and eliminated the creature that had the poor sprite. It flew out of the grasp of the Terror and hid itself in my hair, whispering its thanks. The other sprite, it told me, had flown off toward a field of flowers south of Plume. When I found its partner, I scooped it up on my shoulder and flew back to the city. The Taoist gratefully took the sprites with him, informing me that I'd learned a valuable lesson and thus my spiritual cultivation had increased.

I watched him walk away with the sprites, whispering excitedly to each of them. The Elder stepped up next to me. "Congratulations Shadrika on becoming Aware of Principle. I now believe you are ready for yet another test."

I turned to her and saluted. "Elder. What do you have in mind?"

She smiled knowingly at me. "I have a request that will be quite dangerous. I'd prefer it if you didn't go alone, because you will face monsters stronger than those that you've faced thus far. You might find it exhausting to go alone to the Cave of the Vicious."

She instructed me to find a Wraith beast within the cave, the Poison Tail Occultist. She introduced me to a group of five, all of which were willing to lead me through the cave and fight the beast with me. Two were human, one a blademaster, the other a wizard. The next two were elven, one being a cleric and the second an archer. The final member was a tiger barbarian. We left immediately.

They led me over the western River of Tranquility to the Cave of the Vicious. The cleric that the Elder had instructed to tend to me requested I stay close to her for my own safety. Was this cave really that dangerous? Why was I sent here then?

We entered the cave and stood together in a huddle, the barbarian explaining again that I was to stay with the two elves. I felt as though they considered me some child. The monsters themselves didn't look all that difficult.

The cleric started casting spells to increase everyone's strength and regeneration abilities. I started watching her carefully to study the potentials I might hold before I turned my eyes to the barbarian and the blademaster. The barbarian, which had stood on two legs like a human or elf suddenly shifted into a white tiger and charged the first monster in sight, the blademaster right behind him. I watched in awe as the archer began firing arrows with increasing speed and the monster died in moments. The barbarian, instead of stopping, ran on to the next wraith and the next and so on until he had a small army of wraiths trailing behind him. The two humans ran toward him, the blademaster channeling his mana to form a red dragon that swept through the bodies of the wraiths and drew blood; the wizard summoned forth a blue dragon of ice that ripped and shredded the wraiths in seconds.

There was nothing for me to do now but stand back and watch. The cleric gave me tips and hints, telling me she was sure I'd one day be in her position. The kept track of the wraiths the Elder had specifically asked to be obliterated. The cave seemed huge to me and the army of wraiths vast, but these warriors blew through them like leaves on the wind. I felt smaller and smaller as a being, so insignificant. What need did my world have for me when it had people like them?

They led me into a room at one end of the cave with a pillar near the door. Beyond the pillar, I could see a giant scorpion wraith. The cleric informed me that that was the wraith we had been charged with defeating. The archer directed me to the pillar, guiding me through the steps to prove to my Elder that we had arrived and were about to take on the Poison Tail Occultist.

I felt the Elder watching through the magic in the pillar, her eyes studying the scene intently. The barbarian ran forward, taking charge of the monster's attention and letting the other members of our squad deal damage. I fired a few plume shots alongside the other cleric. In moments, the wraith was defeated and the squad was teleporting out. The Elder used the opportunity to request my presence back in the city.

I followed the rest of the squad's example and teleported out, leaving the cave empty and quiet. I felt the magic of the teleporter pulling me through nothingness to the city. When I could finally see again, I was standing on a platform in the south section of the city. The Elder was next to the teleporter, waiting for me.

She took my hand and smiled at me. "Congratulations Shadrika, you have passed the test. You listened to your squad members and learned from their experience. Because of your actions, you now have the experience to help others through the cave yourself and you've gained a piece of the knowledge that each of your squad members holds within them. Never forget the lessons they've taught you for they are a great treasure that will eventually guide you further in life."

We walked to the north-eastern side of the city, up to the banks of the river. I gazed out over the waters, wondering why I had been brought here. She pointed to the opposite shore as if in answer. "If you head in that direction, you will eventually reach Archosaur, City of Heroes. Go there and meet with General Summers. He'll want to test your worth, but do not fear him and put your knowledge to good use and you'll be accepted amongst the ranks of the greatest. Learn from them and make your path in this world, whether you choose to do so as Shadrika or Adora. I have faith in you," she turned me towards her and stared at me. I stared back. She was aware of something within me, something I couldn't quite see yet.

I bowed to her, thanking her for her hospitality. As she walked back to her city, I turned to my new horizon and sighed. 'Great heroes, huh? Well, let's find out what I've got in me.'


End file.
